


A Taste of Summer

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [26]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summertime treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For Alex, my friend and beta.
> 
> Thanks to Laura for sharing her dream.

Summer vacation in an academic household rarely met the criteria most people would set for a holiday. There were courses to prepare for, papers to write, committee meetings to attend. The only thing that differentiated it from a semester was the lack of students, and even that could be changed with summer classes.

So far, Quinn and Ian's 'vacation' had followed this pattern, made pleasant by the novelty of their first summer together at Luke. Office tedium was alleviated by sharing looks and comments, as well as resources and tasks. But work was still work, and summertime was made for play.

Chafing from a week of textbook tussles, courtesy of Ian's required text committee, and dissertation aggravation, thanks to Quinn's thesis committee, the men decided to take it easy during the last weekend in June. 

When Ian opened the door of his apartment, Quinn picked up the circular from a new ice cream shop that had been left on the mat. Quinn started chuckling, and passed it to Ian.

"Sounds like a can't-miss deal," Ian said with a grin. "Buy a cool dozen banana splits, get free sprinkles on your next order." Snorting, he continued, "Who could possibly resist an offer like that?"

What Quinn couldn't resist was the dryness of Ian's delivery, and he began to laugh. "Who could possibly come up with an offer like that? The paper's worth more as a recyclable than for the coupon." So saying, he threw it into the proper bin.

Ian said, "Now I'm in the mood for frozen yogurt."

Quinn just looked at him.

Ian hastened to reassure him. "Not at that place. Let's go to the shop up the street. We haven't been there in ages."

Quinn said, "You're on. Just let me change first."

"Me too."

Quinn went to his bedroom to don polo shirt and shorts, and Ian met him similarly dressed by the front door. Quinn's hands naturally found their way inside Ian's back pockets, a bit of a tight fit, but Quinn loved it like that, as did Ian himself. For a moment, they almost thought better of the trip, two types of hunger vying for attention, but decided they had time later that evening to satisfy their other craving.

Their condominium was located on the main street of the small town of Landowe, surrounded by restaurants, the post office, banks, a grocery store, and the town library.

Mature oak trees shaded their path to the yogurt shop. Since it was the dinner hour, the place wasn't crowded yet. Quinn got their usual table by the window, while Ian ordered a cup of cookies & cream soft-serve for himself and chocolate cherry for Quinn. 

Since July 4th was around the corner, the shop offered free red, white, and blue sprinkles, which Ian happily accepted, thinking of the hoops he'd have gone through for them at the other place. 

When Quinn saw the sprinkles, he smiled at Ian. "What's the catch?"

Ian returned the smile. "Not a thing. It's a holiday promotion."

Quinn said, "Speaking of the 4th, I'll be free in the early evening."

"Yes, that's what I thought." Ian kept his voice light. "No problem -- my folks haven't set a time yet."

Last year, before Ian's parents had known they were a couple, the men had gone to their family barbecues alone. Since then, Jo and Keith had always included Quinn in their plans, leaving him with a packed holiday schedule.

Once Ian had found out about the conservatism of the Mastersons, he had never pressed Quinn to tell them about their relationship. "Don't rock the boat" was a sound strategy, but hard for Ian to accept in practice.

Quinn and Ian paid the price for their discretion on each holiday, every Masterson get-together. Quinn valued his time at the Prentices all the more because of the open atmosphere, and Ian valued the strong bond with his parents, which made that openness possible.

Quinn had sought balance for decades, and achieved it in his aikido disciplines; for the past year and more, he'd tried to integrate his romance with Ian into the pattern of his life, despite the uneven weave of their family relationships.

Ian never admitted to the small disappointments, the cost of maintaining a pretty illusion for the Mastersons. But sitting across from him in the yogurt shop, Quinn felt an equal pang within himself when he saw Ian attempt another smile, fingers tight around the spoon.

Knowing that there was nothing he could say to change the situation, Quinn instead changed the subject. "Are Kathy and Monty still over there?"

"Yes. She'll go back to work in mid-July, but until then, they'll stay with Mom and Dad. At least it's only the immediate family on the 4th -- no uncles this time."

Quinn was delighted to hear that, unimpressed as he'd been by their attempts at Freudian analysis. "They'll probably be deconstructing hot dogs and apple pie at your Aunt Jane's this year."

"And to think we're missing that!" The warmth was back in Ian's smile. 

"Will there be fireworks?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, the Maceonic Lodge sponsors them." Ian leaned forward, elbows on the table. "Not as impressive as the show at Williamsburg."

Quinn said, "Doesn't matter -- it'll be a treat compared to watching them on TV."

Ian thought of sitting with his lover in the nighttime privacy of the backyard, and couldn't help but agree.

* * *

When they got home, Quinn put pints of frozen yogurt in the freezer, perfect for late-night indulgence. After making love at bedtime, the men were usually either hungry, sleepy, or both.

Closing the refrigerator, Quinn snagged his lover around the waist and drew him close. Quinn's hands were cold from the yogurt, his fingers raising goosebumps even through Ian's shirt.

As Quinn ran his hands over Ian's back, he kissed Ian slowly. Their mouths were cold too, and still had the faint taste of their snack. The delicious coolness overlaid their natural warmth for a moment before the heat won out. 

They relaxed in each other's arms, Quinn's fingertips brushing a yogurt drip on the front of Ian's shirt. 

"Such a messy eater," Quinn murmured, then bent to clean the spot with his tongue, licking Ian's stomach through his shirt. 

Ian groaned. "Should have been messier."

"You will be soon." Quinn stripped the shirt off him with familiar ease, and tongued the same spot on Ian's stomach. 

Quinn didn't object when their clothing wound up in the recylclable bin on top of the forlorn coupon, but decided he'd better make a move to the bedroom before Ian got ideas involving unforgiving tile and dishrags.

Quinn propelled an amorous Ian down the hall with an enticing blend of petting and promises. As they slid in between cool sheets, the men gradually heated them up, just as they'd earlier warmed their frosty mouths with kisses.

They left the air-conditioning on high that entire night.


End file.
